Hug
by candy-belle
Summary: Natasha manages to surprise the Avengers with a surprise request. A little friendship ficcet with Clint and Natasha featuring fluff, deep friendship and for once a speechless Stark


**Title:** Hug  
**Rating:** 12  
**Summary:** Natasha manages to surprise the Avengers with a surprise request  
**Featuring:** Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner,  
**Genre/warnings:** fluff, deep friendship and for once a speechless Stark!  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** Another little Clint/Natasha friendship fic. This wouldn't leave me alone and I've no idea where it came from. Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

**On to the story…**

Tony and Steve were arguing loudly about something. Not that Clint was really paying attention. He was simply lounging on one of the large sofas that filled the communal lounge. He closed his eyes enjoying the sound of Tony baiting Steve about Cap's lack of understanding over something. Chuckling to himself he asked softly "How long before Steve just walks away?"

"I'd say five minutes" came the equally soft reply. Banner gave him a half smile before burying his head back into the scientific paper he was currently enjoying. The good doctor had claimed his usual over stuffed armchair and was half buried in papers.

Clint grinned and let his head fall back. He enjoyed spending time with Banner – not as much as he enjoyed his time with the Other Guy – but they had fun together. Shifting position slightly he only just surpassed a yawn.

"Oh come on!" yelled Tony waving his hands around, "You have to admit that... hey Natasha" he called as she strode into the lounge, "Back me up here. Tell Capsical here..."

"I'm not getting involved," replied Natasha coolly as she strode past them, heading towards the sofas. Without breaking her stride she simply launched herself forward and ended up straddling Clint's lap.

Huffing as she landed on him, Clint looked up and, giving a comic cough for effect, he grunted, "Good nap?"

Natasha stared at him, her hair falling forward slightly just enough to hide her right eye. Frowning slightly Clint's smile slipped a little. Shifting position he bought a hand up brushing the strands back so he could see her face properly. Natasha didn't move, she simply held his gaze, intense eyes boring into his.

"Tasha?"

The way he breathed her name, the way he made her name sound like a question and a comforting noise at the same time, made her lips twitch in response. Giving him a slow blink she murmured in Russian, "прижаться" (_snuggles_)

The knowing grin that spread over Clint's face had the other three Avengers - who were all watching the interaction in stunned silence - look at each other in confusion. In all their brief time together, none of them had ever seen Natasha instigate anything that was even remotely intimate with anyone. She never let anyone touch her; even during training she rarely let anyone touch her. They watched in stunned silence as Clint wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. What was even more amazing was the fact that she didn't resist. Where they had all been readying themselves for an impromptu scuffle - which wasn't an uncommon occurrence where the two sparring partners were concerned - what they got instead was a snuggle sessions. They watched opened mouthed as she melted against him, her arms sliding around his neck and her head resting against his.

"Gotcha." murdered Clint softly, nuzzling his cheek against her hair as he held her close.

He felt the huff of breath against his neck as Natasha chuckled in reply. The embrace only lasted a few seconds but it was long enough to have the others staring in totally and utter amazement. As Natasha suddenly pushed herself back upright and favoured Clint was a soft wink before back flipping off his lap and sauntering away as if nothing had happened, Tony gave a loud squeak and demanded, "What the...what just happened?"

Clint waited for Natasha to vanish from view before turning back to the rest of the room and explaining with a shrug, "She wanted a hug."

Tony stared at him, his argument with Steve forgotten in the revelation that the terrifying Black Widow wanted a hug. Opening his mouth and closing it a few times he then turned on his heel, walked to the massive bar and poured himself a large whiskey. Knocking it back in one he poured himself another one and looking over at Banner and Steve, he offered generously, "Anyone else want one of these for shock?"

Clint simply burst out laughing as the other two men nodded and made their collective ways to bar – the team totally and utterly stunned by the fact that the infamous Black Widow had simply wanted a hug.

FIN x


End file.
